


Workout Woes

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23





	Workout Woes

“I knew that was a bad idea.” You said to yourself tentatively stretching your legs and letting out a small groan of pain when your muscles resisted. Working out with Chris had been your idea. You had actually thought that you could keep up with him. He had told you his workouts were intense, but you had scoffed at him and told him that if he could do it, so could you. Turns out you couldn’t and now you were paying for it in spades. 

“Never, ever again am I doing that.” You mumbled miserably rubbing your legs.

You had thought a nice hot bath would help relax the muscles, but that relief had only lasted a while. A few hours later that night you were in the chair in your bedroom, trying to stretch your sore muscles and trying to muffle your moans of pain, not wanting Chris to know that you were hurting and, most importantly, that he had been right.

“You alright there, Y/N?”

You looked up and saw Chris leaning against the doorframe, a smirk on his face.

_ Shit. _

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Uh, maybe because I can hear you moaning and cursing all the way back in my room.” He said, going over and standing in front of you. “Not that I don’t like the sound.”

You rolled your eyes. He always was flirting with you, but you weren’t gonna fall for it. Well, at least you were trying not to. It wasn’t easy to resist him. He was one of the most handsome guys you had ever laid eyes on and hands down the sexiest, but since you were roommates, you didn’t want to make it awkward by sleeping with him. Not that the idea hadn’t crossed your mind. It had, several times, mostly at night or in the shower.

You looked at him now, clad only in sweats and a t-shirt that had to be too small for him, showing off his muscles that you were sure weren’t hurting him. 

“I’m fine.” You said not meeting his eyes.

“Sore aren’t you?” 

“Nah,” you said shifting in the chair and letting out another groan as your muscles cramped. “Okay, okay fine. I am.”

He chuckled. “I told you, you couldn’t handle it.”

“Whatever.” You threw a pillow at him while he laughed.

He caught it and plopped down on your bed.

“You know I can help with that, if you want.” He said lightly.

“Oh yeah, how?”

“I could give you a massage. Help get the cramps out.” 

You looked at him. He could not be serious, could he? On the one hand you would love to have his hands all over your body. That was something you had fantasized about for a long, long time  _ and _  it did sound like a good idea. On the other hand, however, you knew it could possibly lead to something that you might regret, making your living arrangement very awkward. 

“Come on, Y/N, you know you want it.” He said smirking at you.

You know he meant more than a massage, but you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of responding to that.

“Fine,” you sighed. “But don’t try anything.”

“I’ll be good.” He said giving you an innocent look that you didn’t buy at all.

You rolled your eyes again.

“Get on the bed and stretch out for me.”

Those words sent electricity throughout your body, you tried to ignore that feeling as you got stiffly up and limped over to the bed. 

You laid on your back at first and Chris shook his head and told you to turn over. You did as he said, wishing you had more than your shirt and shorts on. You heard his breath catch and knew he was looking at your ass. 

You wiggled it and said to him “Come on, then, Evans, let’s get started.”

He leaned over you and started rubbing your shoulders, moving down your back.

You let out a series of moans at the work his hands were doing on your body.

“That does feel good, Chris.” You moaned a he worked on a spot on your back. You had to admit you were feeling a lot better and relaxed.

“I can do something that would feel a hell of a lot better.”

“Don’t even try it,” you said even though his words went straight to you. 

He got to a particularly tense spot.

“Shit, Evans, take it easy, will ya?”

“Hush and let me work, Y/N.”

“Fine, but you…. Ooooohhhh.” You moaned as he started rubbing your legs, causing him to smirk again. Up until then he was just working on your top half, which was fully clothed, but now his hands were on your bare legs and you could feel the heat from them on your skin.

He started at your calves and worked his way up slowly to the back of your thighs. You groaned again when he reached your thighs. You were enjoying the feel of him rubbing on you when he stopped right before he got to your ass.

“Turn over.” He said, his voice hoarse.

You complied and he started rubbing your legs again. You didn’t want to look at him because you were sure he’d see the lust in your eyes, so you closed them and threw your arm over your face for good measure. You couldn’t bear to look at him down there, practically between your legs. You wouldn’t be able to handle it.

He smirked knowing he had gotten to you, and kept massaging. He had finally gotten you in a position that he wanted. He had been lusting after you for months but didn’t know how to get you alone. He knew you were hesitant about sleeping with him, since you two lived together, but he didn’t think it would be weird at all. After all, it wasn’t as if he was just going to dump you once he had gotten what he wanted, he wasn’t like that. He did like you.

Thinking he had gotten his chance at last, he started thinking of ways to make his move. 

“You know, Y/N, I’ve been wanting you for so long,” he began still rubbing up to your thighs. “I mean not just sexually; you’re an amazing woman. But hearing you moan like that and say my name, it does something to me.”

He took his hands off your legs. He decided then to make his move, to kiss you and hope that it led to something more. 

“Y/N? Did you hear what I said?”

All that answered him was a light snore. You had fallen asleep. His massage had finally gotten your muscles to relax and you along with them. 

He let out a breath and stared at you in disbelief. He shrugged and taking a blanket, he covered you up. 

He looked down at you for a bit, and smiled. You were cute. He walked out of your room turning off the light and closing the door.

“Well, maybe next time.” He said under his breath, walking back to his room.


End file.
